Can It Get Any Worse?
by inuyashapoppop
Summary: I finally find someone perfect for me. Yep, you guessed it the new guy. He's sweet, cool, caring and not to mention cute. But knowing me there is always a catch and this isn't just a little itsy bitsy problem either, nope he's gay. InuKagome


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related characters. **

* * *

All my life I've been told it's not what's on the outside that matters, but what's on the inside. To bad nobody told that to my school. You see I'm not your typical everyday student who loves shopping and hanging out with friends and such. I'm different. No I don't mean I have super powers or anything like that, I'm just different. I was given this diary as an early birthday present from my mother who seems to think I have no life and that by writing things down I'll wake up one day and have some. Friends I mean. Also my grandfather suggest that keeping a diary will help enforce positive vibes blah blah crap. So here I go, the beginning of a long journey about my life, or what I'd like it to be. 

Not that it's really important for a diary to know about the person writing in it. Or is it? Does the diary really care weather I explain about how dorky I am and how much of an outcast I am from my school. How I'm teased regularly by those who see me and ignored by those who don't even know I'm alive. And you would think that with my really popular cousin I would be at least semi-popular. You know, have some people who know I'm alive. But besides my two best friends Ayame and Sango, no one even knows I'm there.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I guess you could say I'm the type of girl who can be pretty if I try. At least that's what my mom has told me. Of course she'd tell me anything to make me believe I'm loved. And I am. I have tons of people who love me. But that's beside the point. I think that was suppose to encourage me or something, but it didn't work. Her comment went in one ear and out the other.

All about me…what is there to tell? I'm like five foot five inches. I use to have the big spectacles until my mother couldn't stand the sight of me in them so she got me smaller glasses, but I still look like a dork. Which I am. Animals are my life and I live for animals (not really, I just like them a lot). I have one cat, Buyo, and an aquarium full of fish. So that's basically my life. Or that is until he came into my life, now things are a bit more complicated then they were before. Well lets start from the beginning;

I was in a grumpy mood even before I woke up that morning.

My grumpy mood wasn't getting much better with my alarm clock buzzing in my ear like a super large mosquito. I stretched out my arm and punched the thing off. Oops! Hope I didn't break it. Or, take that back. I hope I did. I couldn't get enough of that blessed silence. If I could only fall back into oblivion I wouldn't have to feel my throbbing temples.

"Kagome! Souta! I made breakfast! Are you coming down to eat?"

Great. My mother never makes breakfast. It was a fend-for-yourself kind of home in the mornings. Whenever mom made breakfast that meant she had a something to tell us, usaully not good.

I slipped into my school uniform and hurried into the personal bathroom connected to my room. I brushed my teeth vigorously, trying to take away that awful morning breath. I heard my mother's faint voice, muffled from its journey up the stairs and down the hall. I spit into the sink and washed my mouth with copious amounts of water. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips.

I slouched down the stairs, rubbing my eyes.

My mother stood at the table, taking in my outfit with an "oh dear" expression she likes to use. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Isn't that skirt a little short?" she asked, trying to sound calm and cool.

"Every girls skirt is this short," I replied.

She shrugged. "Well, do you at least want to do something with your hair?"

"I brushed it. That's something."

I slid into my chair. "Hey freak," my brother Souta remarked, his mouth full of half-chewed toast and eggs. I glowered at him and smothered my fried potatoes with a ton of ketchup. I eat as fast as I could trying not to get any ketchup on my uniform. Mornings at my house were filled with comfortable silence, all of us were to tired to carry out a normal conversation. I pushed my plate away, got up from the table. "Thanks for the breakfast" I said. And without a goodbye from either of them I headed out the door.

* * *

_A/N: __Sorry it's so crap-tac-uler it's my first story. __ I thought I would give it a try and see how it goes. It's a little short and really rushed at the ending, I hate it. But anyway thanks for wasting 5 minutes of your life to read my story. Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming out whenever I feel like writing again. Peace!  
_


End file.
